My World Comes Crashing Down
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Lana is pregnant, but she tells Chloe something that no one else knows...Please R&R! Final chapter is up! Please read for explanation!
1. Finding Out

Oh...my...gosh. I swear if that baby belongs to Lex I am going to kill him off the show and make it be Clark's baby. I hope it's Clark's anyway. In this story it is. I don't think I'm gonna make it to next week's episode! I might just go insane! Poor Lana...

Okay, so anyway, this is my first Smallville fic, so please R&R! Thanks!

Chapter One: Finding Out

Clark looked around the table at Lois kissing Oliver and Chloe looking at her phone message from Jimmy. His mother was looking at the far away, yet sad look on Clark's face. She knew he was thinking about Lana, how he had no one because she was dating Lex.

Chloe's phone rang at that moment. She answered it and Clark came out of his daze. "Hello?" Chloe said into the phone. After a few moments, she said, "Okay, I'm on my way."

She got up from the table and went outside to her car. Clark got up and followed her. "Chloe, let me come with you," he said.

"No, Clark. I...I mean...you can't. I have to go now."

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Clark. It's not anything. Lana needs to talk to me," she lied. She was going to pick Lana up and take her to the Talon to stay with her for the night. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye," she continued as she got in the car.

"What's wrong with Lana?" Clark asked.

"Nothing, Clark, I already told you that. Now please go back in the house. I have to go. It's an emergency."

"You're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong with Lana."

"Nothing, Clark! Nothing, okay?"

"If it's nothing then why can't you tell me?"

"Because it's none of your business, Clark. It's not your baby," Chloe said, instantly realizing what she had said. She winced.

"Baby?"

"No, Clark. I said...um...um..."

"Lana's pregnant?" Clark asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's not your baby, Clark. It's Lex's. And please don't tell her that you know. She wants to tell you after she tells Lex."

And with that, she was gone. Clark was still standing in the driveway, crying. She was pregnant...with someone else's baby. Lex's baby. He ran into the house and upstairs to his room. Soon, there was a knock on his door.

"Clark?" his mother called softly. "Clark, can I come in? What's wrong?"

She opened the door and found him laying face down on his bed. "Clark?"

"She's pregnant, Mom. Lana's pregnant," was all he said.

"Oh, Clark. It's okay. You'll be fine. Is she sick?"

"I don't know, Mom. It's not my baby."

"Who's..." she began to ask, but trailed off when she figured it out on her own. The only thing she could think to do is to hug her son...

SmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallvilleSmallville

Meanwhile, Chloe arrived at the mansion, only to find Lana sitting outside. "Lana!" she called. Lana picked up her bag and got into the car. "Why were you sitting outside? That can't be good for the baby."

"Chloe...you can't tell anybody what I'm about to tell you," Lana said.

Chloe only nodded.

"Dr. Forester did a test to see whose baby it was."

"Why did he do that? Isn't it Lex's?"

"Because Lex isn't the only one I slept with. And the baby isn't Lex's."

"Whose is it?"

"It's Clark's," she said quietly before breaking down into sobs...

I know, I know... you probably all expected that one... but who cares? It's still good, right?


	2. Two Broken Hearts Are One

Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter! Here's another one for you...

Chapter Two: Two Broken Hearts Are One

Clark woke up the next morning, hoping that it was all just a dream, that Lana wasn't pregnant, that none of it had ever happened. But that wasn't the case. Lana was pregnant, and it wasn't even his baby. There was nothing he could do about it. A lone tear ran down his face. He still loved her, and nothing could ever change that.

He stood up and found a note from Martha on his bedside table.

_Clark, _

_Chloe called to make sure you were alright. Please call her before you come down for breakfast. I love you. Mom_

He picked up his phone and dialed Chloe's cell phone number. There was a brief silence before he heard a soft, "Hello?"

His heart lodged in his chest. It was Lana. "Hey, uh, Lana. Is...Is Chloe around there?"

More silence. Then her soft voice came again. "I'm sorry, Clark... She's in the shower right now. Can I take a message?"

"No...Just tell her that I called. Thanks, Lana."

"You're welcome, Clark... are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Lana. How about you?"

"I'm fine, too. I have to go. Bye, Clark."

"Bye."

And with that, she was gone. Her precious voice, her beautiful words...gone. Just like before.

He went down for breakfast. Martha was sitting at the kitchen table, eating Belgian waffles and bacon. Clark sat down and downed his food.

"Clark?" Martha asked timidly.

He looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Mom. Don't worry about me. I'm gonna go up to the loft. Call me for lunch."

He stood and went out the front door. As he walked toward the barn, he thought about what had gone on in the past year or so. First, his father died, and then he finds out that the love of his life was pregnant with someone else's baby.

He heard footsteps in the barn. As he moved closer, he tried to figure out who could possibly be there. There was no one on the first floor, so he figured that whoever it was had either left or was up in the loft, searching through his stuff.

As he walked slowly up the stairs, he heard sobbing. It was obviously a female, and he figured that it was just Lois crying because Oliver had left to go to Metropolis the night before.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he saw a sight he could only have been dreaming, but he knew that he wasn't. It was Lana, sitting on his couch, crying. She hadn't noticed him yet, and she had her hand on her stomach, turned away from him. He heard her soft voice.

"Baby, it's okay. I'm gonna tell your daddy about you... that is, when he comes out. I love you, and I'm sorry," she whispered. It was at that moment that she turned to go stand near the window and saw Clark standing there.

"Clark," was all she said. Her hand was still resting on her stomach, and she quickly took it off. Tears began streaming down her cheeks.

His strong arms embraced her as she cried. When she was able to talk again, she said, "Chloe said that she accidentally told you."

"She did. Have you told Lex yet?"

"Clark... the baby isn't Lex's. It's yours. I'm so sorry, Clark."

His heart skipped a beat. He still had a chance. He tried not to look too happy as he gave her another hug. His. The word sounded like the Hallelujah chorus. It was his. She was carrying his child. He tried to find words to say, but another thought popped into his head...what about his secret? He had to tell her, just in case their baby had some of his powers.

"Lana..." he began. "We need to talk." And with that, he spilled his secret. Her brown eyes grew bigger and bigger. When he finished, she looked down at her stomach. Her baby might be Kryptonian...

Did you like it? Please tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Planning For A Baby

Thanks for the reviews! Here's chapter three!

Chapter Three: Planning For A Baby

Lana sat next to Clark, thinking about what he had just told her and the surprising thing was, she wasn't even the tiniest bit reluctant to be near him. She felt safe and loved, more than she ever had with Lex. She felt his soft, warm arms gather her in them. She nuzzled her face in his shirt.

"Clark, how could I have ever left you?" she asked him.

"I don't know, but I'm so glad you came back."

"Mmm...Me, too, Clark."

"I love you, Lana Lang."

"I love you, too, Clark Kent."

They kissed. When they pulled apart, Clark rested his hand on her stomach. She smiled up at him.

"Lana? What do you think our baby will be?"

"I don't know, and I guess it doesn't really matter as long as it's healthy."

"What are we gonna name it?"

"What do you want to name it?"

"Something cute."

"How about Breckin Rhian for a boy and Soraya Grace for a girl?"

"I think they're adorable."

"I kinda picked them out last night when I was crying."

"You cried last night?"

"I did, but now I don't have to."

"Because we're together now," Clark said. He kissed her soft, warm hair. They sat together on the couch as they watched the sun move over the sky. Before they knew it, Martha came up to the loft to get Clark for lunch. When she saw Lana, she went back down to let them have some privacy. They would come in when they got hungry. She had had a feeling that the baby was Clark's but she hadn't said anything just in case...

Meanwhile, Lana and Clark were getting busy on the couch...

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	4. Have You Ever Loved An Angel?

I'm so bad. I can't believe I forgot to write this one yesterday...Here's another chapter!

Chapter Four: Have You Ever Loved An Angel?

In the early morning hours of the next day, Clark woke up in his room. Her soft breathing was music to his ears. As he watched her sleep, he noticed that her face had a soft glowing color to it. She looked like an angel. A beautiful, sweet, pregnant angel. Lana was his angel.

After about twenty minutes, she woke up and looked at him. "Clark?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"What do you think the baby will be?"

"I'm not sure, and I don't think it really matters as long as he or she is healthy, right?"

"Well, I guess, but I really want a girl."

"If we have one, I hope she looks like you," he said, gazing into her soft brown eyes. She blushed.

"Oh, Clark, I just... I wish I would have known that you were the right one for me before I started dating Lex. He didn't treat me very well."

"Do I treat you well?"

"Of course you do, you're my baby's daddy."

"I'm your baby's daddy," he repeated. A smile spread across his face. Lana kissed him.

SMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLE

Six months passed by, and they had gotten along. Now that Lana was eight months pregnant, she had to be careful that she wouldn't harm the baby. They had just found out that it was a girl. Her name was going to be Soraya Grace Kent.

One day, Lana was sitting on the couch when she felt a strange sensation come over her. She figured it was just because she had to use the bathroom, but when she went to go, her water broke. There was only one problem with that... Clark wasn't home.

Sorry it's so short, but I have 7 ½ pages to type for my homework in Government... please bear with me...


	5. The Death of Lex Luthor and the Birth

I HATE LEX! HE IS OFFICIALLY GOING TO DIE NOW! HERE IS A VERY ANGRY CHAPTER, SO BE PREPARED! (This takes place before the last chapter, because I hadn't seen the last episode...)

Chapter Five: The Death of Lex Luthor and the Birth of Soraya

Lana still hadn't told Lex that the baby was Clark's, so with Clark's consent, she decided to meet him for dinner. When they met, he smiled at her.

"So, Lana, what do you think about our baby now?"

"Uh... Lex...about the baby...she, uh..."

"She?"

"Yes, but Lex... she isn't yours."

"What do you mean she isn't mine? Whose is she?"

"She's Clark's."

"Clark's? How can she be Clark's?"

"I don't know, Lex, she just is."

Lex stood up and went outside. He got into his car and left, too angry to look for other cars. The last thing he remembered was seeing the headlights in his windshield...his body was thrown out of the car...

Lana was coming out of the restaurant and saw Lex's body lying on the ground, helpless. She ran over to him, still caring for him. "Lex!" she cried.

It was no use. Lex was dead...

His funeral was five days later, and the only one's at his funeral were his father, Lana, Clark, Chloe, Jimmy, Martha, Lois, Oliver and his security people. No one else seemed to care...

**(A/N: Hahaha! I am so evil! I promised to kill him off though... the rest of this chapter is gonna be about Lana having the baby...)**

SMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLE

Lana finally made it to the hospital in Metropolis. She couldn't believe that Lex was dead... that Clark wasn't here...

Five hours later, she was lying in her hospital bed in active labor. Chloe sat next to her, and held her hand when Lana had a strong contraction.

"Chloe, where's Clark?" she asked in a strained voice.

"I don't know, Lana... I'm sorry."

Another six hours passed before Chloe had finally gotten ahold of Clark. He ran to the hospital in search of his girlfriend. When he finally got there, he asked a nurse where she was. The nurse pointed to a small white door.

He opened it to find the doctors trying to get Lana to push. She was saying that she wouldn't do it without Clark there. He pushed his way through them.

"Lana," he said with an exasperated tone in his voice.

"Clark," she whispered.

The doctors tried again, and this time, she gave in to temptation. Tears filled her eyes as she felt a mixture of pains come with the feeling of her baby being born. Soon they became parents.

The doctor held up a tiny baby girl, who looked exactly like Lana. Baby Soraya Grace Kent was a beautiful child. She was 6 pounds 5 ounces and 21 inches long. But most interesting of all, the one thing that no one would know until she began walking and talking, was that she had the same powers as Clark...

Thanks for reading! Please review! And please don't write anymore about how the baby is Lex's because I know it is, and I am just wishing that it isn't...


	6. Clana Forever!

Chapter Six: Clana Forever!

Clark woke up one night to the sounds of his three-year-old daughter banging on the door to him and Lana's bedroom. Suddenly, the door flew off its hinges; landing just inches from Lana's side of the bed.

Clark got up and put the door back on, kissing Soraya's head while scolding her. "Soraya, you cannot do that. Mommy isn't like us. That could hurt her," he explained.

"But Daddy, I have to go potty," she said.

"Uh-oh. Lana," he said.

No response. He tried again.

"Baby, Soraya has to go p-o-t-t-y," he said.

"Huh?" Lana asked. She reached over and turned on the lamp. She was four months pregnant.

"Mommy, I have to go potty!" Soraya exclaimed.

Lana got up and took her daughter in her arms. "Okay, Missy, let's go," she said.

She took her into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later with a happy little girl following her. "Daddy, I went potty!" she said proudly.

"Good girl," Clark said, smiling at her.

Lana tucked Soraya back into her bed and came back to their room. As she climbed into bed, Clark pulled her into a hug. He kissed her. She smiled at her husband. They had only been married for a year, but they were in their dream house and had just about everything they could ask for.

Clark put his hand on her stomach. "Are you excited?" he asked her.

"Of course, Clark," she responded.

They fell asleep with their arms around each other, and before they knew it, it was morning. Once again, Soraya came pounding on their door, this time careful not to break it down. "Mommy, Daddy, is it time to get up yet?" she asked.

Clark and Lana got up and headed down the stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. Clark took out the eggs and started to scramble them. Lana made the pancake batter and fried the bacon. Soon they were eating and drinking orange juice.

"Mommy, can I go over to see Chassidey today?" Soraya asked. Chassidey was Oliver and Lois's two-year-old daughter.

"Are you gonna promise not to hurt her this time?" Lana asked her.

Soraya nodded solemnly. The last time they had gone to visit, Soraya had accidentally thrown a baby doll at Chassidey and gave her a goose egg on her forehead.

"Okay, then we'll go visit before you go see Grandma."

Clark kissed Lana's cheek when she smiled at him. Maybe they would be able to have some privacy tonight when Soraya went to spend the night with Grandma Martha.

They could have a candlelight dinner, a rose petal filled hot bath, and possibly some love-making...

Sorry it's short, but I have another story to update, and I have some other Internet surfing to do, so...


	7. Big Sister

Yeah, so this is the third story that I have updated tonight... Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter Seven: Big Sister

Six months later, Lana gave birth to her second child, a girl. They named her Gabriella 'Gabbey' Chauntel Kent. She was a mirror image of her big sister.

Soraya was so excited that she climbed up onto Lana's bed while she was still nursing the baby. Clark grabbed her and sat her next to Lana. Soraya said, "Mommy, did I eat like that?"

Lana smiled at her and nodded.

Soraya made a face. "Yuck!" she said.

Clark and Lana both laughed. That's when Lana felt Gabbey squeeze too hard. "OW!" she exclaimed.

Soraya reached over and hit the baby. Clark gave her a spanking. "Soraya, that wasn't nice. You don't hit her."

"But, Daddy, she hurt Mommy!"

"That doesn't give you any right to hit her."

For the rest of the night, Soraya sat in a chair and pouted.

SMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLE

The next three weeks went by, and Lana had to give almost all of her attention to Gabbey, and Clark gave his to Lana.

Soraya cried herself to sleep at night. It wasn't fair. A new baby comes and takes over her role as Mommy and Daddy's big girl. She was beginning to think that she didn't like being a big sister after all.

One night, she asked Lana to tuck her in, and Lana told her to wait for a few minutes while she put Gabbey down.

Soraya was so upset that she hit Lana, giving her a huge bruise on her leg. "I hate my new sister," she proclaimed before running out of the room and slamming the door.

Clark punished her again, only this time, she got more than a spanking. She couldn't have dessert for a whole week and couldn't go to visit Grandma Martha until she had learned to love her sister.

Soraya didn't like that, so when Clark and Lana had gone to bed, she decided to run away. She took her teddy bear and her blanket and ran out the back door of the house.

She ran for what seemed like forever, and finally, she got to Grandma's house. The door was locked, so she sat in the loft until Grandma found her.

Martha was so upset that she took her home immediately, and she knew how much Clark and Lana needed to sleep. They were sleeping when they arrived.

When they answered the door, Martha made Soraya explain what was going on, and Clark and Lana tried their best after that to give equal attention to both of their daughters...

Sorry it's kind of strange...but I'm sitting here half asleep, so...please review!


	8. Thirteen Years Make A Difference

Sorry for taking so long to update...please see my 7th Heaven or Hannah Montana stories for the explanation...

Chapter Eight: Thirteen Years Make A Difference

"Mom!" seventeen-year-old Soraya called down the stairs of the Kent house.

"Yes?" Lana said, putting their breakfast on the table.

"I need to go to Metropolis to get a prom dress!"

Clark almost choked on his bacon. "Prom?" he said to Gabbey, who was sitting across from him at the table.

"Yeah, Dad, as in only the most important night of her life," she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Who is she going with?" Clark asked her.

"Dad. What century have you been living in? She's going with Cameron. You know, her boyfriend?"

"Oh. I thought they broke up."

"Nope. They had an argument. That's about it."

"Oh. If they decide to...you know...I'm gonna kill him."

"They won't. I know better. I can't wait until my prom. I'm gonna wear a beautiful white and pink dress with spaghetti straps on it...or even better, I'll go strapless," Gabbey said.

"Not a chance in this world. You're only fourteen, and your mother agrees with me."

"Clark, she'll be seventeen, too," Lana finally interjected.

Gabbey smiled. Soraya came down into the kitchen. "Hey!" she said. "Gabbey, do you want to come with me to Metropolis?"

"Sure! Can we go to that new mall, with all the cool stores?"

"Of course. Where else will we go?"

They ate their breakfast and got into Soraya's car. They made the hour-long trip to Metropolis and went to the mall. They shopped for a long time before they decided to break for lunch.

They had tacos and fruit smoothies with ice cream for dessert. Soon, they decided to go to the movie theater in the mall. After the movie, they went back to shopping.

At the end of the day, they lugged about twenty bags to the car and drove home. Their parents said that they could spend the night in the loft, which had been redecorated just for them.

It had two fuzzy rainbow chairs, hanging beads, a big screen television, their laptops, their magazine racks, some posters of their favorite celebrities, and two big lamps. On the ceiling were glowing planet stickers and sparkling star stickers. They had a couch that pulled out into a bed, and that's where they slept.

Before they went to sleep, Soraya said, "Goodnight, Gabbey. I love you."

"Goodnight, Soraya. I love you, too."

I didn't like where the last chapter was leading, so I jumped farther into the future than usual. Please review!


	9. The Childhood of Soraya Kent

If you want to know what happened when Soraya was younger, please read this flashback chapter! It won't be very long, but I'll give you important dates in her life!

Here's the chapter! There are only two left, but I'm working on another story about Clark and Lana (think Christmas!)...It might be a mix of shows, though (7th Heaven, Smallville, Hannah Montana, High School Musical and possibly Chicago!)

Chapter Nine: The Childhood of Soraya Kent

Dates:

December 1st, 2007- Soraya Grace Kent is born

July 12th, 2010- Soraya becomes a big sister

December 1st, 2012- Soraya's fifth birthday: It was on this day that Soraya found her x-ray vision power and her fast running power.

August 26th, 2013- Soraya's first day of school. She made two new friends that day, Jasmine and Ruby. They are still her friends.

June 18th, 2014- Soraya starts ballet and piano lessons.

January 20th, 2015- Soraya discovers the rest of her powers.

September 18th, 2019- Soraya meets Cameron Christiansen, who later becomes her boyfriend.

February 14th, 2020- Cameron gives her a promise ring

May 18th, 2024- Soraya and Cameron go to Prom together and have a decision to make about Prom night...

Told you it wasn't very long, but I might put up another chapter tonight!


	10. Epilogue

**Okay, so I said before that there would be two more chapters, but I decided that if I want to get my Christmas story up with a mix of all of my favorite TV shows and movies, that this will be the final chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Epilogue- Two Years Later

Clark Kent still has his powers, but never pursued the role of Superman. He and Lana are still happily married with two daughters. He also takes care of his mother, Martha, who needs to have help with all of the stuff that has to be done around the farm.

Lana Lang-Kent is happy to sit around the farm and do housework, although she owns the Talon. The proud mother of two beautiful daughters, she is now expecting their first son in about two months.

Soraya Kent is an aspiring musician, with a great passion for the world of pop/rock music. She has traveled to Los Angeles to meet with a record company and may soon get signed. Meanwhile, she is still dating Cameron and is very happy with him. They have a baby together named Madalynn.

Gabbey Kent is a backup dancer for Vanessa Hudgens. She has a boyfriend now, and his name is Tyler. She wants to move to Los Angeles, and is desperately trying to talk her family into going.

**Okay, so I had to go back a couple of chapters to find out Gabbey's name, and I discovered that I need to tell you about Soraya and Cameron going to Prom...**

Soraya sat with Cameron on the bench of their school on Prom night. They had gotten their pictures done, and now they were ready to go home.

They had only gotten about halfway home when they began to make out. Soon, they had made it to home base... (If you know what I mean...ahem...)

SMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLESMALLVILLE

Eight weeks later, Soraya sat on the floor of her bathroom with a pregnancy test. It had a pink line. Her eyes searched the box to see what that meant. Finally, she saw it. Pink Positive. She started to cry.

Cameron found her and held her as he realized that their lives would never be the same.

**This wasn't long enough for a chapter anyway, but it was supposed to come before the epilogue. The reason it doesn't go into detail is because the story was mainly focused on Lana's pregnancy, so please don't be mad. Thanks for reading this story, and I will probably have another Clana up in January. In the meanwhile, check out the Christmas one I will start probably before Friday. Please tell me what you think, as long as it doesn't criticize my work or how vague my chapters are. Remember, this story was written mainly about Lana. I know it kind of changed a little, but it would only have been like, four chapters if I hadn't added a few about Soraya. Sorry about the sudden end, but I think I will put my 7th Heaven and Hannah Montana's off until January...High School Musical will still be in the works (very rarely, but still...) because I have all of them written in a notebook. Thanks again! Please review!**


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that my Christmas Story is in the 7th Heaven category! Please read it there! Thank you!

Please allow me time to finish my other stories because I want to finish this one before I continue, but if I have any extra time, I will update the others! Thanks!

Sharayah


End file.
